Numerous card games of skill and chance currently exist. Unfortunately, these games suffer numerous drawbacks, normally fitting into one of two categories.
The first category of card games are those which require a large amount of skill to play and/or are difficult to learn. Poker and blackjack are two very popular games which require some degree of skill to play. Because of this, while these games are quite popular, a large percentage of the population does not play them.
Inexperienced gamblers often will shy away from these games at casinos, wary of losing sums of money to experienced players simply because they do not understand the game sufficiently. Those inexperienced players who do play these card games often do not enjoy the play of the games, because they It competively. they do not possess sufficient knowledge of the game to play
A second class of card games are those which are easy to learn, but are not exciting to play. For example, children often play the game of "slapjack" or "war." Neither of these games, however, provides level of the excitement necessary to be a casino type card game. Further, such games are not well suited to play by numerous players, or for wagering.
A card game is thus needed which is both extremely easy to learn and master, but which allows for wagering and is very exciting.